Merry Freakin' Christmas
by taru taru animegal
Summary: Early Christmas parody. Songfic: 12 pains of Christmas. If you've never heard the song, be prepaired to laugh your butt off!XD rated T for language


Merry Freakin' Christmas

By: Taru Taru Animegal

A/N: another oneshot funny scene that I had to do to clear my head. It's a Kingdom hearts songfic for the 12 pains of Christmas. I know its 2 months early, but I have the song stuck in my head, and I HAVE to do a fic about it! Try listening to the song while reading this, its more realistic! So, anywho, please enjoy Christmas in October!XD

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

MERRY-FREAKIN-CHRISTMAS

It's been four months scince everyone got the worlds in order, and Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion have all been brought back to life. Soon after that, they were joined by two girls from travers town, Taru and Kiri. But now, the Christmas party was only two days away, and King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy have come early to help everyone with planning the party.

So far, this is what everyone has for jobs:

Taru: Find a Christmas tree

Kiri: Put up the lights

Riku: buy the drinks for the party

Demyx: Write the Christmas cards

Zexion: take care of the Munny

Kairi: Call the people coming to the party

Donald: give the donations to the charity

Goofy: blow up the balloons and put them on the walls

Axel: go to the mall, and buy the rest of the decorations

King Micky: buy the gifts for the children

Sora: set up the movies on the T.V.

Roxas: Set up Christmas carols at the piano

Everything was nearly in place. Just a little more work, and everything would be done.

" Taru, everybody looks so worn out!" Kiri said, plopping herself on the floor next to Taru.

"Either that, or scared about whats gonna happen tomorrow... Or the bills…" Taru Said.

"What was that weird song that was made for stress during Christmas?" Kiri asked.

That's how IT Started…

Everyone: The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Taru: Is finding a Christmas tree…

Everyone: The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Kiri: Rigging up the lights  
Taru & Kiri: And finding a Christmas tree…

Everyone: The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Riku: Hangovers  
Kiri: Rigging up the lights  
Taru, Kiri, & Riku: And finding a Christmas tree…

Everyone: The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Demyx: Sending Christmas card  
Riku: Hangovers  
Kiri: Rigging up the lights  
Taru, Kiri, Riku, & Demyx: And finding a Christmas tree…

Everyone: The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Zexion: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!  
Demyx: Sending Christmas cards  
Riku: Hangovers  
Kiri: Rigging up the lights  
Taru, Kiri, Riku, Demyx, and Zexion: And finding a Christmas tree…

Everyone: The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Kairi: Facing my in-laws  
Zexion: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!  
Demyx: Oh, I HATE those Christmas cards!  
Riku: Hangovers  
Kiri: Rigging up these lights!  
Taru, Kiri, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, & Kairi: And finding a Christmas tree…

Everyone: The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Donald: The salvation army  
Kairi: Facing my in-laws  
Zexion: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!  
Demyx: Sending Christmas cards  
Riku: Oh, geez!  
Kiri: I'm trying to rig up these lights!  
Taru, Kiri, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Kairi, & Donald: And finding a Christmas tree…

Everyone: The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Goofy: I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!  
Donald: Charities, and wadda ya mean 'YOUR in-laws'!?!  
Kairi:…  
Zexion: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!  
Demyx: Oh, making out these cards  
Riku: Sora, get me a beer, huh?  
Kiri: What, we have NO extention cords!?!  
Taru, Kiri, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Kairi, Donald, & Goofy: And finding a Christmas tree…

Everyone: The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Axel: Finding parking spaces  
Goofy: DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!!!!  
Donald: Donations!  
Kairi: Facing my in-laws  
Zexion: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!  
Demyx: Writing out those Christmas cards  
Riku: Hangovers!  
Kiri: Now, why the hell are they blinking?!?!?  
Taru, Kiri, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Axel: And finding a Christmas tree…

Everyone: The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
King Mickey: 'Batteries not included'  
Axel: No parking spaces  
Goofy: BUY ME SOMTHIN'!!!  
Donald: Get a job, ya bum!  
Kairi: Oh, facing my in-laws!  
Zexion: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!  
Demyx: Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards  
Riku: Oh, geez, look at this!  
Kiri: One light goes out, they ALL go out!!!  
Taru, Kiri, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Axel, & King Mickey: And finding a Christmas tree…

Everyone: The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Sora: Stale T.V. specials  
King Mickey: 'Batteries not included'  
Axel: no parking spaces  
Goofy: DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!!  
Donald: Charities!  
Kairi: She's a witch… I hate her!  
Zexion: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!  
Demyx: Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!  
Riku: Oh, whose got the toilet paper, huh?  
Kiri: Get a flashlight…I blew a fuse!!  
Taru, Kiri, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Axel, King Mickey, & Sora: And finding a Christmas tree…

The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me,  
Roxas: Singing Christmas carols  
Sora: Stale T.V. specials  
King Mickey: 'Batteries not included'  
Axel: No parking?!?  
Goofy: WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Donald: Charities!  
Kairi: Gotta make'em dinner!  
Zexion: FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!  
Demyx: I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!  
Riku: Shut up, you!  
Kiri to Taru: FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!!!  
Taru, Kiri, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Axel, King Mickey, Sora, & Roxas (A.K.A Everyone) And finding a Christmas tree!!!

-END OF SONG-

One day later, everything was set up, and everyone from all the worlds came for the party. During the party, and eleven days after:

1: No matter how much Taru tried, It took her all twelve days just to find a tree

2: Kiri had to rig up twenty-two sets of lights

3: Riku had thirty hangovers

4: Demyx wrote thirty-six Christmas cards

5: Zexion had to take care of forty thousand munny in bills. Luckily, he can pay it over a period… of five months…

6: Kairi had to cook for, and face forty-two in-laws

7: Donald gave forty-two munny to charity

8: Goofy got forty gifts

9: The mall Axel went to only had thirty-six parking spaces… and none were open…

10: thirty of the forty gifts Goofy got said 'batteries not included', which means King Mickey had to shop for batteries

11: Sora was stuck watching twenty-two stale T.V. specials

12: Roxas had to play and sing twelve Christmas carols… every hour…

I think it's safe to say, Everyone is not looking forward to next year…

Merry Freakin' Christmas


End file.
